Raising a Boss
by Kerria Flower
Summary: No one expected anything of her. She was dame after all. Bad grades, no friends, everyone at school bullied her. Even her own mother thinks she has no future and tells that to her face with a smile. So she ran away from home. Even if she's useless in many things, she IS pretty good at surviving and doing all means to live alone. Well, would she still be Vongola's Boss?
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost of Kokuyo Land

Its been a year since she's been here.

She lived here since she was Grade 6.

It was a place where she last has happy memories in.

Her family was still whole and this place was still a recreational park. A theater, a botanical greenhouse, a zoo, a cafeteria, and others.

But now its a wreck and so is her family.

Her father left them when she was seven for work, dressed like a miner with a pickaxe to match and no visits since. Her mother may be an oblivious ditz but when Tsuna started performing horribly in school as she just couldn't grasp things easily since she was five and had trouble remembering things. She was no-good due to this.

She didn't know what happened, how and why.

But whatever did, made her life hell.

Enough for her to get fed up and leave. She has no future anyway, and nobody likes her much, why bother sticking around? Even if she was no-good, she can still take a hint.

She found the darkness and emptiness of Kokuyo Land comforting, even though she would never expect a luxurious life here. And she has to adapt to being a homeless hobo...wherein she learned how to make life comfortable, and by stealing and mugging at night, she was able to provide for herself by attacking drunk salarymen on the way home for money. She was able to purchase things, and make a bedroom for herself on the topmost floors. But winter was pure hell she had trouble adjusting even with thick blankets she purchased, and moving to rooms where the glass windows weren't so damaged. There were times she nearly died from the cold but somehow, her body would mysteriously overheat to save her from being a human popsicle and be exhausted afterwards. And she also bought rollerskates and a bike.

She also bought books and tried hard to remember...and by what she called repetition learning(a.k.a read them several times), she manages to learn in a week or two when normal kids would take only a day or two or less with tutoring. It wasn't her fault she was born like this! They don't know what its like to be something like her!

Something like her with a born defect.

Due to that, she dedicated loads of time in 'PE' and physically trained herself. Push ups, sit ups, squats, flexibility training...and jogging around Kokuyo Land for stamina and endurance.

She also got used to pitch-black darkness, enabling her to see clearly in the dark. Even if there's electricity in Kokuyo Land, the lights aren't much use. So she does everything by day, and rest at night. The dim lights as a result of little electricity are only enough to assist her in navigating the pitch-black place.

She was here all this time, while all hell broke loose in Namimori and Vongola when Reborn got wind from Nana that Tsuna never came home. And she was unable to tell her husband as he never did give her his 'overseas contact number'. Reborn pinched his nose in exasperation and reported home, all the while cursing Iemitsu. Had he left his wife a way to contact him, they could have searched for Tsuna sooner but now the trail is way too cold!

With an heiress missing, chaos occurred indeed, but nobody ever once thought of visiting Kokuyo Land. Not even once.

Had they have, she would be home sooner.

Due to this, destiny changed indeed. Without Tsuna, certain lives she should have touched, were never touched.

Gokudera Hayato who was to be her subordinate was out looking for her in Reborn's orders if he wanted a place in Vongola so he's out on a desperate search.

Yamamoto Takeshi survived from his suicide, but bedridden for a year and had to deal with Therapists and Counselors, and his distraught father. When his issues came out, a school transfer is a must once he leaves.

Sasagawa Ryohei and Kyoko lived a normal life and Hibari Kyoya remained the scariest person in school.

Lambo who was looking for Reborn to assassinate him followed the Arcobaleno's trails around Japan.

All this while she's unaware of the ruckus she's caused.

She's in her self-made peaceful world of darkness where nobody can hurt her anymore and that's how she likes it.

xxx

Around autumn...in the year she should have been a freshman middle schooler...

She was on the way home from the Laundromat, when she found a child with a single strand of braid, and dressed in Chinese clothes. Weak from either hunger or thirst. 'Are you OK?' she asked the child.

'I-Pin hungry...' said the child and Tsuna wondered if her name is really I-Pin...isn't that a mahjong tile?

'Haha, don't worry, I'll give you food when we get home.' Tsuna smiled. 'Its not much but at least food is food.' she said as she took the girl with her to Kokuyo Land, to the Theater where she lived.

'You live here?' I-Pin spoke in bad Japanese. 'Place look beat.' Tsuna figured she should also speak in bad Japanese so the child can understand better.

'Yeah. I'm a homeless after all. Homeless people can't be picky with home.' said Tsuna with a sad smile. 'Its not bad when you're used to it.' she chuckled. Upon arrival in the cafeteria, Tsuna began cooking food. She did restock her food supply in the cafeteria pantry. And some foods are in season this autumn...but for a growing child like I-Pin, balance is still balance. Rice, Miso Soup, Side Dish, Main Dish and Vegetables. 'Here you go, I-Pin.' she said as I-Pin stared in awe.

'W-wooow...I-Pin eat now!' I-Pin said cheerfully as she began eating.

'Naa I-Pin, why are you at the roadside?' Tsuna asked the child curiously.

'I-Pin meet master at Namimori.' said I-Pin as Tsuna inwardly winced at the name. 'We have job.'

'Job? Aren't you a tad young to work?' Tsuna blinked owlishly.

'No. Master makes I-Pin watch so I-Pin learn. He does work and he teach I-Pin martial arts.' said I-Pin.

'Heeee...you're an apprentice huh? But still, he really should have a chaperone accompany you to Namimori instead of letting you go there alone.' Tsuna sighed in disapproval. 'Tell you what, I'll take you there, but the edge of town is as far as I go.'

'OK! Thank you dajie!' I-Pin chimed happily and continued eating her food. After that, Tsuna took her bike and let I-Pin sit in front of her.

'Here you go.' said Tsuna as she dropped I-Pin off. 'And also, take this with you incase you have trouble finding him.' she gave I-Pin 10000 in loose change. 'So you can use trains or buy food or rent a Capsule Hotel. Its pretty cheap. But since homeless don't got that much money, that 10000 won't last long so work quick or if you run out of money, just mug some drunk salarymen at night and you'll be OK.'

'Aye! Thank you, er...what dajie's name?' I-Pin asked Tsuna.

'Well, Tsuna.' said Tsuna. 'Bye-bye now!'

'Bye-bye!' and Tsuna left the five year old behind, leaving I-Pin to march into town.

xxx

'Master!' it took I-Pin nearly a whole day to find...another child.

'Good to see you I-Pin but you're late by a day.' the other baby chided gently.

'Sorry Master but I-Pin very hungry at roadside...then dajie Tsuna found I-Pin and gave me food, then free ride here and 10000 yen!' I-Pin piped up. 'And she said if I run out before find master, I mug drunk salarymen for money!' the baby did a spit-take.

'Er...that's nice.' the baby sweatdropped. 'Where were you with this...big sister?'

'Eto...really beat-up abandoned place in Kokuyo, Master! Homeless dajie lives there! Big land with many beat-up place!' I-Pin chimed. 'There theater, cafeteria, museum, a botanical garden buried under by landslide years back and a zoo!'

'I see...' "They'll be interested in this..." the baby thought thoughtfully. 'Well, we go to work now before they leave tomorrow.'

'Aye!'

xxx

Somewhere in Okinawa...

Reborn was there looking for Tsuna alongside CEDEF when he got a call. 'Fon? Aa. Huh?! Aa. I owe you one. We got really lucky with your student. Aa. Aa. Grazie.' he put away his phone. 'Turmeric, we got a lead!' he called out to the man near him.

'Really?' Turmeric asked him hopefully.

'Aa. We're going back to Namimori pronto and get Iemitsu.' said Reborn. 'Our next destination together is Kokuyo.'


	2. Resentful Daughter

Resentful Daughter

A day and two hours later...

'Kokuyo Land...its been six years since I was last here.' Iemitsu sighed fondly as he came with his subordinates. 'I-Pin-chan, where does she stay at?' he asked the little Chinese girl since she and Fon came along with the ride.

'Dajie says she stay in theater.' said I-Pin. 'Theater best on bad winter. No cold air in. But on hot day she stay at Museum where its comfy windy. Right now it be lunch so she be in cafeteria cooking!' she chimed.

'Cafeteria it is then.' said Fon. 'So she was never kidnapped or held imprisoned but a runaway. I-Pin said she's homeless.'

'Homeless!' Iemitsu sputtered out. 'She has a home in Namimori!' he exclaimed.

'I did some asking around Iemitsu.' said Reborn. 'Due to her situation, I had to do a little background check. She's academically horrible and struggling in classes and horrible in balance she matches Dino in clumsiness.'

'She wasn't like that as a child!' Iemitsu protested. 'She scored highly in kindergarten up to Grade 2 and does normal in sports!'

'Aa. I noted that but this is abnormal.' said Fon. 'Nobody who scores high can plummet down hard the next. Her reputation in Namimori is famous as Dame-Tsuna. Verbally bullied and teased, even teachers gave up on her. Its no surprise she ran away.' said Fon. 'And when I talked to the school counselor...Tsuna-chan was his frequent guest.'

'What did he say?' Iemitsu asked Fon with apprehension, dreading the arcobaleno's answer.

'Tsuna feels safe from the world in his office.' said Fon. 'Free from the bullying and teasing. He said she told him that everyone thinks she's a slacker or plain hopeless but in fact, she has memory problems.' he said. 'She has a hard time remembering everything starting when she turned eight. But years before she remembers well. So he experimented. He exposed her to a Disney film Peter Pan and asked her the next day what the film was about. She can only remember nearly little of it...and the more exposure to the same movie, she remembers more until three weeks later, she can remember it perfectly. She could not keep up with the fast pace of school with that kind of case.' he said.

'Did he say more?' Iemitsu asked him. 'When she was eight...it was around the time I left for Italy when a case came up.'

'She said someone visited home, your guest but she didn't remember this guest at all.' said Fon. 'Yet you and your wife acted like he or she came and went. It started there, her problem. She could not remember this guest at all...but she did remember heat in the middle of her forehead.' several pairs of wide, stunned eyes looked at him. 'The counselor was baffled with her story but his years of experience enabled him to tell she wasn't lying. As unbelievable as it sounds, it was the truth. Whoever your guest was caused her trouble and grief.' he said grimly. 'The counselor thought UMAs at work even. Did you bring a shady man home who somehow got replaced by an alien?' he joked.

'No you dumbass.' Reborn grunted at his fellow arcobaleno before looking at Iemitsu. 'Iemitsu!' he barked at the shaking blonde man.

'Aa...I know...oh my god...Tsuna!' he choked as he ran for the theater frantically.

'...what was that all about?' Oregano croaked out, blinking.

'Out of all flames, the Sky Flames is the most mysterious.' said Reborn grimly. 'Its still being studied to this day and recently, we can seal memories of our choosing with it.' that revelation startled them. 'But fine and precise control is needed...and apparently, whoever did it to her messed up.'

'Master! Blonde man head for Theater but dajie in Cafeteria!' I-Pin cried in alarm to Fon. 'He go wrong way!'

'That idiot...' Reborn sighed. 'Somebody go get him. The rest of us will go to the cafeteria...wherever it is. I-Pin, you've been there right?'

xxx

"It can't be...no...!" Iemitsu choked as years ago, a certain person visited home to meet his family. It was a happy, fun, typical visit...until some dumbasses tracked them to Namimori that forced Iemitsu to act quickly before they can give away the location of his beloved wife and child.

Thus Nana and Tsuna's memories has to be sealed.

Nothing went wrong with Nana...so why just Tsuna...? He ran upstairs. According to I-Pin, Tsuna uses the top floors for herself as it was the warmest place in the theater when cold season comes. He found her room. It was a room with an expensive-looking, thick sleeping bag, a sofa bed, battery-powered lamps, a lot of school books, carton boxes with clothes and shoes, and manga. And a fully-stocked pantry in the cafeteria.

I-Pin said she mugs drunk salarymen every night for money...so Tsuna affording all this is possible but his poor daughter became a mugger...

His question now is why she ran away from home when she has a bed and everything!

xxx

Cafeteria...

Tsuna was cooking autumn seasonal dishes. And since its freaking cold, she cooks warm dishes and took to drinking warm tea.

'Dajie!' she greeted as Tsuna turned to look at I-Pin...who she forgot.

'Er, who're you?' Tsuna croaked out but a lot of people in black suits came with...two babies in tow! 'Hah?!'

'...yare yare, you forgot I-Pin even though you helped her on the roadside a couple days ago.' Fon sighed, feeling sorry for the girl as Tsuna looked incensed.

'Excuse me!' she huffed defensively. 'If I'm to remember a person, I have to see them everyday until it sinks in! And what does dajie mean exactly?'

'Dajie is oneesan in Chinese.' Fon smiled.

'Ah...so who're you and why are these MIBs here anyway?' Tsuna asked them warily, wondering if her mugging stints finally led police to her. She has a knife ready.

'About that Tsuna...' Oregano smiled. 'Your parents have been looking for you.'

Tsuna's response to that was her giving them a cold look in her eyes.

'Why would they look for a defect like me anyway?' she said dispassionately. 'Someone with no future like me?' she laughed bitterly.

'Tsuna-chan, that's not true...' Oregano choked out as Tsuna went back to cooking.

'I have no future no matter what I do. I gave up long ago.' she sighed. 'Everyone thinks so too. I tried to end everything but I'm not even good at that.' she contemplated suicide?! 'This knife looks tempting everyday...but I can't go on with it.' she chuckled as she looked at it longingly with a disturbing smile of anticipation Reborn readied his pistol just incase. 'So I just decided to spend the rest of my days here where no one can hurt me anymore. Its lonely but at least no one will hurt me ever again. Get out.'

'Your father is here though...' Fon told her.

'Tell him that he no longer has a defect daughter, chibi-chan.' said Tsuna as she tasted her cooking before adding more condiments. 'He and that woman can go baby-making and have a perfect kid who isn't born defective.' she said coolly. 'Then those neighbors would shut up.'

'...Tsuna...did something happen between you and your mother?' Iemitsu came, and her words were the first thing he heard upon arrival to the cafeteria.

'...my memory may be bad but when things with big impact happen, I remember it well.' Tsuna smiled darkly. 'Things were so bad I wondered if I could graduate elementary...I was on the way home from school when I heard them talking.' she said darkly. 'Some fucking old hag and that woman are talking. talking about me. I'm famous and not in a good way...that old hag asked her if I'd graduate with my horrible grades...and she said cheerfully, 'Oh, she has no future anyway...'' they could not believe their ears.

'I ran. I thought I could endure everything as long as I have mom...but even she gave up on me. No one was on my side anymore and who knows where the hell you work so I don't know what you think of me nor do I want to know.' she continued gruffly. 'I got fed up with everything...and next thing I know, I'm here in Kokuyo Land. I don't know why I ran here...and seeing this dilapidated place just reflected how I felt on everything. This place was home since.'

'Tsuna...' Iemitsu felt his heart break because his daughter suffered from something that should have protected her instead. It ended up ruining her life and broke her heart. 'I...I'm so sorry...'

'What're you sorry for, you work overseas and not even a phone call so you didn't know anything.' Tsuna snorted, unaware that it was quite the jab. 'You don't know you have a defective kid. You don't know said defect has a town against her. Even her own fucking mother. Just do yourself a favor and make another baby and make sure its perfect. I'm an embarrassment to the family as it is and in society, reputation's important. It can make or break and I know that best.' she said bitterly.

'That's not true!' Iemitsu cried as upon lunging at her, he quickly pulled her into a hug. 'You're my daughter no matter what!' Tsuna's eyes widened. 'I'll accept you no matter what, even if you do drugs, drink or even gamble, I'll still love you!' needless to say she was shocked.

'W-why?' she stammered out shakily. 'I...I'm not...' she choked as she tried to push him off.

'Tsuna, I heard everything from the private investigators I hired who heard stuff from your school counselor.' the CEDEF members he was with sweatdropped. Then again, they DO look like detectives... 'Nothing is your fault. You have nothing to blame yourself for.' Iemitsu told her. 'I know of a doctor who can help you but we have to go overseas for that.' he said. 'How's about a little trip to Italy? A doctor I know can help you. Things will be better and you can be happy again. Daddy will make sure of that.' he told her kindly. 'So...c'mon, smile for me?'

Tsuna cried instead of smiling, but she hugged her father.

Someone was still on her side!

xxx

Namimori...Police Station...

CEDEF had informed the police that they finally found Tsuna after a thorough investigation on her background. They revealed her ordeal that led her to running away and apparently, in Kokuyo Land all this time where she felt nobody will hurt her anymore as nobody will go to an abandoned park in a freaking highway a couple miles away where its dark and creepy at night and it was the last place she last has happy memories in. And her father would take her abroad where he contacted a doctor who specializes with Tsuna's problem and with therapy, she can have her normal life back and get tutoring to catch up to school so sometime soon, she can be a middle schooler.

However, some parts in the story was edited of course...for the newspapers.

Tsuna refused to see her mother, bitter about a particular memory that made her run in the first place, so Iemitsu talked to his wife about what he learned...and Nana was shocked that Tsuna overheard what she said. She meant to say 'she has no future' and for her to actually make it far in life, she has to marry a man willing to take care of her because even Nana broke from the wagging tongues and she really could not see any more options for their daughter she was looking for engagement prospects as it was all she has. She had no idea Tsuna heard them talk. She wanted to see Tsuna but Iemitsu said Tsuna didn't want anything to do with her anymore for giving up on her like everyone else did much to Nana's heartbreak...but accepted that its her fault.

Iemitsu groaned.

This led to one heck of a mess.

As for CEDEF and the arcobaleno, they learned that Timoteo visited the Sawadas out of depression due to the Cradle Affair and as far as Nana knew, she's his boss...for the 'Oil Company he works for' and Tsuna thought he's 'grandpa'. However, those loyal to Xanxus tracked them down, bringing danger to Nana and Tsuna. While Iemitsu disposed of them, Timoteo sealed away their memories that he was there and left, quickly relocating to a hotel before the enemy got closer.

So the root of the problem was the memory sealing.

xxx

Italy, a few days later...in a mental hospital's clinic...!

'Dad, why am I in the loony farm?!' Tsuna choked out warily, apprehension rising as she could see nurses and doctors taking care of...troubled patients and she was getting scared here...

'Tsu-chan, while this is indeed the loony farm, its also called a Mental Hospital for a reason.' Iemitsu snorted. 'Those with Mental Problems gather here and your memory problem is a mental problem.' he said. 'It'll take a couple hypnosis sessions and therapy sessions before you can get home tutoring and the doctor I called is here.' he said as the father and daughter waited in there.

Soon, a guy with chin-length hair came.

'Shamal.' Iemitsu greeted the man.

'So she's my newest case eh?' said Shamal, speaking in Japanese. 'Nice to meet you Tsuna-chan. I'm Dr. Shamal and I got Ph.D in a lot of fields, so you'll be OK with me.' he said with a grin.

'How are we gonna do this, sensei?' Tsuna asked him nervously.

'One hypnosis session to find the root of your problem. Then about ten Memory Sessions through games. If you still have problems, back to hypnosis we go. Rinse and repeat until you're clear.' Shamal explained. 'So sit down on the chair ojouchan and sweep away your bangs. You need a serious haircut and I need a clear pair of eyes with no hairy obstructions.' he chuckled as Tsuna swept away her hair and used her bandana to keep it away.

Unbeknownst to her, Shamal is an Underworld Doctor who was hired to make her forget that she's seen and met some CEDEF Members and the Arcobaleno, and put her to unconsciousness so Timoteo could move in and remove the seal on her memory that also affected her learning capabilities so memory sealing using Sky Flames on another Sky Flame Possessor apparently leads to complications.

'I'm so sorry that it led to this, Iemitsu.' Timoteo apologized to Iemitsu when he got wind of the situation that led to the whole mess. He came to remove his power on Tsuna.

And so...Tsuna spent a month in the hospital through Memory-Related therapy sessions...and she 'recovered quickly' and she was so happy that she cried on her father again.

But she still refuses to go home, due to her resentment and hated the whole town. So she still insisted on living in abandoned places where nobody will bother her ever again in Namimori. As far as contact was concerned, shopping for needs is already too much to bear she wanted to live in abandoned places...to Iemitsu's horror.

Just great. A future Vongola Boss who hated so much she doesn't know what to hate anymore.

In Italy, she got tutoring for the elementary years she did poorly in up to second year of Middle School where she worked hard on studying...but she also got physical training and martial arts lessons because 'her father wanted it'. It took her until spring to get done...and go home to Namimori for her entrance exams into Second Year Middle School...where her exams were on tight watch complete with a CCTV Camera on her to make sure she's not cheating as she answered a 1000 item exam comprising of Grade 3 up to 1st Year Curriculum. While examiners are in, so is Iemitsu as 'security comfort'.

When the test results came out...she scored 80% and that was because she had trouble in English that Namimori Middle accepted the 'truth' that she really had a medical problem that wasn't her fault and mental facilities abroad fixed that. Iemitsu also warned them of his daughter's hatred for every single Namimori Citizen due to everyone's treatment of her in Elementary...so he asks them to be patient with her.

So she was able to enter middle school, that spring...and trouble started around that time too.

xxx

'Gokudera-kun.' Iemitsu talked to a silver-haired boy. 'You are fully aware of the situation, correct?' he asked as he met up with the boy in an alley while Tsuna chose to stay in an old, abandoned pharmacy building.

'Hai. I heard everything from Reborn.' said Gokudera while looking awkward. 'So she can't know yet?'

'Aa. Right now she's in a fragile state of mind on her road to recovery from her ordeal.' said Iemitsu. 'And I'm the only one she trusts now as I'm the only person left for her and she doesn't know the truth behind her problem. She is to NOT know about the Mafia at all while she will 'unknowingly' train to become boss through you. You will be her guardian while I'm in Italy. I'm counting on you. I made sure you're in the same class as she is. She won't hate you as you're not a Namimori Citizen obvious by your face, don't worry.'

'Hai, Iemitsu-san.' Gokudera nodded. 'I'll protect and take care of Juudaime with my life.' he promised. Iemitsu nodded.

'I'll be sending the two of you allowance through Vongola Finances, so somehow, convince her to live in an apartment, not in an abandoned building!' Iemitsu choked out, face-palming. 'Share a room together if you have to, just say you're her older cousin or something because **you will know what will happen to you if you touch my daughter wrong** so I trust you won't do any of the sort?' he asked Gokudera with a glower.

'Heck, no!' Gokudera freaked out. He values his life too much to touch a Vongola WRONG. Particularly a Vongola named Sawada Tsuna.


	3. Return to School

Return to School

In the abandoned pharmacy...

Gokudera took a deep breath and entered the place where his Juudaime lives.

To earn her trust, he'll have to be honest with her for a bit. Nothing about the Mafia. Nada zilch. But he is to be her protector in all means and all ways.

He saw that she took up 'base' on the top floor where all her things from Kokuyo are moved. Books clearly worn out in time and by humidity of the seasons, and furniture and appliances she deems only necessary to live in comfort...as comfortable as it gets for a 'homeless', that is. She had gotten accustomed to poverty as she lived in resentment and hate.

'...who are you?' she asked him suspiciously. He's clearly foreign with little Asian features in him, but he was good-looking and dressed in bad boy trendy fashion.

'Iemitsu-san asked me to watch over you for him.' said Gokudera to her surprise. 'I'm Gokudera Hayato.'

'Why would daddy ask a teenager around my age? And are you seriously willing to look after someone like me?' Tsuna asked him skeptically.

'Hai. Because of work he can't stay for long so he asked me to be his eyes.' said Gokudera with a friendly smile. 'I'll stay here.'

'You look like you're not even used to my kind of life and you look like a wealthy kid.' Tsuna deadpanned. 'My life isn't exactly luxurious, I'm warning you now if you're serious about living with me.'

'Hai. And Tsuna-san, I know street life very well before Iemitsu-san picked me up.' Gokudera told her to his surprise. 'So I'm quite used to this too.'

'Oh...but if it gets too cold, tell me OK?' Tsuna told him. 'Because when it gets too cold...my body sometimes overheats bordering on abnormal Hyperthermia but for some reason its no harm to me at all. I'll keep you warm in my bed, OK?'

Gokudera's eyes bulged as naughty images flashed in his mind as the words, _I'll keep you warm in my bed, OK?_ does she know what she's saying?!

Tsuna watched as Gokudera suffered immense nosebleeding and fainted. Tsuna thought he's probably sick or something.

'G-Gokudera-kun?!' "Why'd he faint?"

Sighing, she put him on the sofa bed, cleaned him up with a rag she dampened with some water and tucked him in with a blanket. "...it'll be dinnertime soon...might as well get cooking.' she sighed as she started getting things ready. Her father sure hired expert movers but isn't this a tad too new and modern? Oh well! Makes her life easier!

Her father taught her how to use an ATM and how to withdraw money, and remember her password. For now to make it easy, her password is her birthday but with a phone call thru Gokudera, he can change it for her. But why him and not her?

'Nee Gokudera-kun...how come daddy gave you his number and not me?' Tsuna frowned a little at that as they had dinner.

'Well, his work is kinda top secret...' said Gokudera weakly. 'Since he was discovered in the company for being too good in computers, he got a job offer that demanded such security that family members can't have their contact numbers for their safety so he hired me as an agent so you can call him through me.'

'What did daddy get himself into overseas?!' she moaned in dismay and Gokudera was glad she believed him. He was relieved!

xxx

As days go by, Gokudera watched over Vongola Juudaime, Sawada Tsuna.

She's cold to everyone else, and kind only to him simply because he's not a Namimori Citizen and never bullied her in her life. She treats everyone coldly and her eye expression showed hate despite how calm her face looks. He wondered if she'll develop a split-personality sometime soon. And being honest with her earns him her trust.

He told her that as her 'Guardian' who is her line to her father and her bodyguard, he was trained in combat and explosives.

She freaked out at the explosives part. But explosives were the only weapons that can get past metal detectors, he really doesn't have a choice!

'OK Gokudera-kun, you, me, on sparring dates!' Tsuna wailed. 'I don't want you to die if you ever had a bad day and your bad day kind is lethal! We got a month and two weeks more before school starts anyway!'

'Er, Tsuna-san, your style is lethal...' Gokudera sweatdropped. Koppojutsu is lethal for a good reason and she wants him to spar with her knowing that?

'Don't worry I know basic fighting from my year in Kokuyo!' Tsuna chirped cheerfully. 'I'm not using Koppojutsu on a friend! I'll only use it on _something I hate_!'

Gokudera felt sorry for those 'something's and its the whole town she's referring to.

Needless to say, she gauged his current level before going up a notch for him to keep up by morning, practice moves at noon to get accustomed to using said basic punches and kicks, and resting at sundown. Then should his body get used to the basics, Gokudera can create his own style he's comfortable with and by doing what he's comfortable in, he can be at his best all the time.

But one day, on their final day of training...Gokudera pulled a wrong muscle and they had to stop, prompting Tsuna to put a menthol pad on his left side and gently massaging the sore area.

'You don't have to do it...' Gokudera said, blushing. She forced him to lie on her lap with his head against her stomach so his sore area was within her reach and she didn't mind touching his sweaty skin and him reeking of body odor.

'Gokudera-kun...The people I care for don't go past five which is why I love them and treasure them.' said Tsuna with a sad smile. 'You and daddy are all I have in this world. If anything happens to any of you, it'll break me.' she said while gently massaging him. 'And daddy made you my bodyguard...but I wanted a friend more than a bodyguard. Can we be friends instead?' she asked him softly.

'Sure but I will still protect you as I promised him.' Gokudera reminded her. He was a mere subordinate, promoted to a 'friend'. His mind did a meltdown because he's gotten closer to his boss!

'I guess that's fine.' Tsuna smiled. 'Rest now, OK? Pulled muscles are nasty. Resting is training too.' Gokudera closed his eyes to sleep on her lap.

xxx

Spring started.

Namimori Chuu...

Gokudera glanced worriedly at his boss. Both are sophomore students.

She sported a cold look of dark immense hatred while emitting her dark aura. He feared she would lash out if anyone looks at her WRONG.

Last he checked, Koppojutsu is a lethal martial art.

His function as her bodyguard is to restrain her from killing anyone actually. As it is now, he's her moral compass yet he was no better when he was younger. They marched to the Bulletin Board to see that they are indeed in the same class as the students parted like the red sea from the malice she was emitting.

'Ah, we're in class 2-B together!' Gokudera chimed. 'Let's go!' much to the belief of the students, the good-looking foreigner walked away with the girl emitting malice.

However...

'Oy, you there.' a boy clad in black uniform came. 'Girl with the aura.' both Tsuna and Gokudera paused in their steps and both turned around as the students this time, literally ran away. Cold, bloodthirsty eyes met eyes burning with immense hate that stunned even him. 'You have a rather interesting aura...but can you bite with your bark?' he asked as he got his tonfas out.

Tsuna settled into her Koppojutsu stance that made Gokudera pale.

'T-Tsuna, about you-know-what...you can't use advanced ones OK? We can't let your father hear about this guy's parents demanding compensation or something...' Gokudera sputtered out as Tsuna nodded.

'Don't worry...this guy is no twig. He will not snap.' Tsuna told him with a smile. 'He's strong. I can feel it.' then from that smile at her friend back to her previous expression aimed at the black-clad boy. 'Go ahead to class without me.'

'That's obviously out of the question! I will wait here.' said Gokudera firmly.

'...alright then.' with eye contact...the two lunged at each other for battle with Gokudera fretting and worrying as both of them moved without mercy at each other. He was nowhere as good as Tsuna yet. His fighting style was hit-and-run dynamites, he never knew street fighting or martial arts. And he's just a beginner with Tsuna herself as his mentor.

With the Lion of Vongola training his daughter personally, she was able to compete with this dude who was no slouch himself.

Soon, it was a tie.

'Tsuna, are you alright?!' Gokudera gasped out as both collapsed from exhaustion.

'This is just another typical day. I'm used to this from daddy's sessions...' Tsuna gasped out as she leaned on him for support, weak in the knees. Hibari is physically VERY strong while in skills, they were nearly equal. 'I need more stamina and endurance as this current form is pretty shameful on me...'

'Can we worry about that as soon as we get to the clinic?!'

xxx

Hibari Kyoya watched as the two students he's never seen before walk away. While he can stand up on his own, she could not as he knew full well how strong he is compared to her.

She is shaking and on the verge of collapsing.

But she impressed him.

He just wondered what's with the look of hatred and her aura of malice as soon as she stepped in. Last he checked, he never met her nor offended her or made an enemy out of her and she thinks he's no enemy. Its something ELSE she hates.

xxx

Clinic...

Gokudera is blushing for the second time.

Due to Tsuna's injuries, she could not be left alone for long. That, and since all of Namimori is her enemy, she did not want to be alone in 'enemy territory' in such a vulnerable state and asked him to stay with her...sure she's on the bed, sleeping off her pain, but she asked him to sit by her side...so she could wrap her arms around his waist for comfort!

Meep...

From the ahem, nurse's station, Shamal who started working here under Vongola's payroll was snickering at his expense.

'Aren't you in heaven now, Ha-ya-to?' he teased him playfully with a naughty smile on his face. 'She's pretty cute, ain't she~?'

'Oh shuddup, Shamal!' Gokudera choked out in a hiss as to not wake her. 'I hope Iemitsu-san won't kill me for this...' he whimpered as he practically became...a human teddy bear. He was blushing yet at the same time freaking out as this conduct...is something a boss and her subordinate should NOT have!

He wound up falling asleep too. Just that he slept on a chair with his arms as his pillows on the bed. That way, he's still near her without being inappropriate.


	4. Trouble in Town

Trouble in Town

Tsuna and Gokudera settled in school.

Her name is apparently, unforgotten...and she would violently retaliate with no mercy on anyone while she does her best in classes, to prove that she was no longer the 'dame' they gleefully picked on as a child. Throwing furniture AND people at the offender is a common activity these days...and the faculty, while still warned by Iemitsu, grossly underestimated how deep it ran! The only one who could stop her, was her only friend in class, the only person she listens to. She doesn't even listen to the teachers as they counted as 'the people she hates'.

That, and she soon gained a new reputation due to her violence that only Hibari Kyoya Levels can curb as not even his Disciplinary Committee can stop her(damn useless idiots, he'll bite them for being weak)...that's after the Principal informed him why she was that way, and he's the only one who can stop the body count in her class while she proves in classes that she was no longer the girl everyone used to pick on as a child...and has severe Anger Management Issues the father warned them of, after bringing her to Italy for mental treatment for her problem when talked to by a Counselor and Therapist.

So now, he was on his way to get his school's 'problem child'...who was just finished with her carnage. Really now, how many chairs needed replacing? The cracks on the floor needed repairing and the glass windows! They're smashed! And if not chairs or anyone's bags, its people themselves that she throws at her offender indiscriminately. Boy or girl, she doesn't care.

So he told her that every morning and every after school, he will fight her and 'let it all out' as 'troublesome ferals should not cause property damage'.

He called her 'Feral', not Herbivore for very obvious reasons.

So yes, Tsuna now is late to classes every day due to these fights which were for the sake of curbing her pent-up tempers due to her grudge...and teachers had to properly inform their pupils of the...situation regarding her...that it was THEM who made her that way. That they gleefully bullied her and abused her just for being 'no-good' without even bothering to understand that she has a problem that nobody detected until years too late. When she enrolled in school, she has to undergo a long Entrance Exam of 1000 pages, complete with CCTV Cameras, five faculty teachers and her own father as a watcher. Her hair was tied back and did not wear sleeves as proof that she did not cheat on her exams that she passed with 80% score, as her English is still a bit shoddy. But she performed splendidly well in others. Even in Math.

So now, everyone was utterly sorry...but too late.

Stuff like fear and anger makes one irrational. Especially someone with a justified grudge.

xxx

Gokudera wondered, as Tsuna forced him to go to classes ahead of her just so he would not have a late record.

It was so he could tutor her in what she missed for a few minutes. Hibari carries her to class anyway after a morning fight, but Gokudera carries her home every after school.

He knew full well how strong the older boy is. Tsuna compared his hits to being only a few notches weaker than her father but still enough to make her go shaky...and cursed being a girl as girls are physically weaker to her chagrin. He still gets trained by her though, and as a boy, she was harder on him as he is to be stronger than her if he is to fit his job description. So he learned Hakkyokuken to be a bit diverse.

Sometime around April...

There are attacks in Namimori's Students...

However, as pulling out teeth was not Tsuna's style as she was more into wanton destruction along with body damage, she was off of the suspects list by Hibari.

Gokudera however, got an emergency phone call.

/Gokudera-kun, we have a grave situation./ Iemitsu spoke darkly. /Criminals have broken out of Vendicare, looking for Tsuna./

'What?! But isn't that Top Secret Info?!' Gokudera sputtered out, wide-eyed.

/A fucking rat high up in the ranks spilled the beans, I destroyed him and anything and anyone connected to him as my rights./ Iemitsu growled angrily. /Protect Tsuna! Shamal is informed as well and I'm sending someone over as a security measure as well. Move to an apartment immediately, he can find you on his own./

'Sir!' Gokudera put his phone down. 'Tsuna, we have to move into a hotel, fast!' Gokudera cried as he ran into her makeshift kitchen.

'Eh? Why is that, Hayato?' Tsuna began calling him by his first name recently as he does for her as its how westerners work so she does it out of courtesy...that, and they're friends.

'Iemitsu-sama wishes for us to move to a hotel for safety.' said Gokudera urgently. 'Some high-profile criminals broke out of prison and heading for Namimori...apparently, some jackass who hated your dad leaked information about you. They essentially sold you out to die!' Tsuna looked horrified. 'Your dad is so mad he went all out in retaliation but the criminals are already in Japan! We gotta go!'

'R-right...I'll go pack up! Tsuna gasped out. 'Go find us a high-security hotel! I'll pack everything here, go!' Gokudera ran off to do as told and asked Shamal to keep an eye on his boss while he looks for a hotel they can move into until all this blows over.

xxx

School...

'The attacks are still coming huh?' Gokudera frowned as there was news of more attacks on the school's athletes...and soon, the Disciplinary Committee themselves and Hibari, is pissed.

'Nee Hayato...I think whoever this is, is going from bottom to top. The strength order.' Tsuna mused to her friend. 'First its athletes, then the guys in martial arts clubs...then the committee. What do you think? If they're looking for ME, why attack THEM?'

'Heck if I know, who knows how criminals think these days. But we have to be wary until the guy your dad sent arrives as extra protection...' Gokudera grumbled, passing by a hall...not knowing Hibari was by the corner...and grabbed them by the shoulders.

'You seem to know who these criminals are, making a mess in MY town.' Hibari growled. But not the 'angry' growl, it was a 'Oh, I see' growl. They gasped as their heads turned to face him so fast Hibari swore it nearly lopped off their own heads from their necks or something. 'Care to share the tale?'

Gokudera cursed himself for his carelessness.

Now, how to edit this without revealing more dangerous secrets to him AND his boss?

xxx

Hibari's Office...

'So it goes like this...Tsuna's father works for erm, an Underworld Security Organization that keeps people in check even the Law and Government you know could NOT. They're THAT dangerous.' Gokudera explained. 'Thing is, he's made a lot of enemies which is why I'm talking a heavily edited version here because I'm forbidden to be honest about it. And in our world, the lesser you know, the more useless you are as a target and more likely to be left alone. Thus Tsuna-san and her mother are deliberately made ignorant for their safety.' he said with an apologetic glance to Tsuna who stiffened. 'Their profiles are also top secret as consideration for employees. But some jackass as high as her father in rank sold her out to recently-escaped criminals a few days ago...and they came to Japan for her.' he said. 'S-so this attacks on students might be a bid to lure her out.'

'Why did you hide something that big from me...' Tsuna shook, pale as a sheet.

'Its to protect you! I already said why!' Gokudera pleaded, hoping she's not mad. 'Your father says I can tell you if and only if you're stronger than you are now! Strong enough to know the truth. I'm a subordinate weaker than you but in the know because he assigned me as your Guardian. Please forgive me and your father but its for your sake!' he said as he prostrated before her. 'And Tsuna, we can't go anywhere much until that guy is here. Not even I know who he is, but he's a reinforcement guardian.'

'I see...so that's how it is.' Hibari looked thoughtful. The girl is trained for her safety given her father's job but still... 'You two will be under my watch from now on.' he said as he stood up. 'And from information, they wore Kokuyo Junior High Uniforms. One blonde guy who somehow gets stronger just by changing his dentures and the other uses yoyos that fires poisonous needles. That them?' Gokudera quickly looked at his phone for information...

His expression said it all.

He was horrified.

'I see.' Hibari knew Gokudera knew.

'Hayato...' Tsuna mused fretfully.

'They're too close for comfort!' Gokudera shivered. 'Where is that reinforcement already?!' he moaned in frustration. 'We just miss them by hairy luck!' he exclaimed and as if his prayers are answered, the door slid open to reveal a baby-faced, cute foreign boy in a black suit.

'Code Name Basil.' he announced himself. 'I'm sorry I'm late, Shishou had to ensure my safe trip to Japan before I could go.' he said apologetically. 'Ojousama, Gokudera-dono.'

He spoke in archaic Japanese NOBODY uses these days...

'H-hey, I'm not rich enough to be called ojousama...' Tsuna sweatdropped as she did a double take. Basil smiled.

'Well, ojousama's father is my master so its out of respect.' said Basil good-naturedly. 'And through an informant...they're found to have enrolled themselves as students in Kokuyo Junior High, and quickly rallied the local hoodlums under their banner and took Kokuyo Land as their base.' he said as Tsuna's eyes widened.

'How many if more came?' Tsuna asked him nervously.

'...more came. Five more so we'll be dealing with eight people in total.' Hibari narrowed his eyes at this.

'Weapons?'

'A giant Morning Star, Body Modifications through sharp steel nails, and a nunchaku clarinet.' Basil reported, unaware that Hibari is an outside party. 'The other one specializes in espionage using birds.'

'Eight people...this just got interesting.' Hibari grinned. 'And do you have means to arrest them by the time we're done mopping the floors with them?'

'Hai, but they'll be quite late...so I guess beating them up is an option till they can no longer move...' Basil scratched his right cheek out of sheepishness with a finger.

'That suits us just fine.' said Gokudera. 'Tsuna, these guys, you can use Koppojutsu on. Don't hold back.'

'Right...' Tsuna swallowed. 'Let's get ready then and wear something else.' she said. 'If we went there wearing our uniforms, it'll tell everyone two schools are in a delinquent war or something and our school is implied to be in it and Hibari-san wouldn't like that for our reputation.' she said, glancing at Hibari who saw her in a new light.

He loves his school and married to his school. Anything tarnishing it he would not forgive.

For her consideration, she got some of his respect.

'Let's go to the hotel and get changing then, Tsuna.' said Gokudera. 'We'll meet up back here in school.'

xxx

Gokudera changed into his usual 'hot, bad boy' look while Tsuna wore a sleeveless light orange denim button-up shirt, form-fitting brown 3/4 pants, and matching wedge sneakers. She also put on maroon wristbands. 'Hayato, you done now?'

'Aa.' said Gokudera. 'We better hurry or Hibari's gonna be pissed.' he said as they locked their hotel and went to the elevator. 'Tokoro de ne Hayato...you always dress up trendily...doesn't it hurt your salary from dad?'

'Oh no, I've had such clothes before I got employed.' Gokudera told her. 'You see, the country I came from, Italy...its the land of amore-romance.' he said. 'First impressions last thus you have to really look your best to strike good and be able to confidently approach a man or woman one fancies.' he explained. 'We must always be fashionably trendy and well-groomed!' he explained jovially to her.

'Heee...' Tsuna whistled, amazed. 'Must be nice, to have a really casually good reason to look good everyday.' she giggled. 'Usually in here, you have to have a really good reason such as going out on dates or something!'

xxx

School...

Upon meeting up with Hibari and Basil, they silently headed for Kokuyo Land...Tsuna's former home. They went there by bus.

They arrived there at night.

'...I think it'd be a better idea if we go through this by day.' Basil sweatdropped. 'Its too dark. And these guys are used to the darkness in Vendicare Prison, we're no match in a disadvantage like this, we'll just get killed.'

'I don't know about you guys, but living here for years practically gave me night vision.' Tsuna quipped. 'If I'm the only one, we can do this tomorrow. Its suicidal for everyone else.'

'...I agree, I can't see a damn thing. Stupid traffic.' Gokudera griped. 'We left at 5 freaking 30 and now it's 7! Where's the nearest hotel or inn, Tsuna?'

'Its three hours away from here on foot. To Kokuyo Town.' Tsuna told them. 'I used to go there for the bath houses on my bike.'

And so, it was a tiring three hours on foot. Tsuna knew Kokuyo Town VERY well indeed and where the cheapest rents are.


End file.
